Dracken Blood
by Love Faith Embers
Summary: Harry got abandoned, and he finally made it to Hogwarts October 1st. He gets resorted, and finds out all about Drackens, and he is soon surrounded by dominant drackens. Ron and Dumbledore bashing. slight Ginny bashing. (Being rewritten... Sorry, I work 6 nights a week now. Don't have much time to myself.)
1. Late

_This is the rewritten version of Chapter 1. Please enjoy..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Late<p>

Harry burst into the Great Hall. He was tired from his long journey, and starving... literally. His hair was greasy from not showering, and his frame was almost non-existent. Harry's eyes were dull as he walked past the whispers towards the Head Table.

"My boy, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Harry's eyes sharpened temporarily. "No I'm not 'alright', Professor. I would like to speak with you, and Professors McGonnagal and Snape after Supper. Before I go eat, I'd like a re-sort."

Everyone was shocked, and Dumbledore's eyes lost their gleam as he looked over his glasses at the teen. "Harry, my boy, why would you want to do that?"

"I don't feel safe in Gryffindor. Except for a small few, they are a bunch of biased bullies or jealous pricks. If I was to stay in Gryffindor, I'd be bullied because I'm not 'Savior' enough for them, or because of my sexuality. Look, everyone expected me to be in Gryffindor since I was born. No one thought I could have been in Slytherin with my background."

McGonnagal looked sadly at the boy. "Mr. Potter, do you really want this?" She had to ask, just in case this was a prank someone pulled on Harry.

Harry nodded. "I really do."

"Very well, Harry." Dumbledore finally agreed, although reluctantly.

No sooner had Dumbledore said that, the Sorting Hat appeared on Harry's head. The hat said aloud for all to hear, "**Finally, Potter. I've been waiting, you know. You should have listened to me. Then we wouldn't be in this mess. SLYTHERIN!**"

The Sorting Hat disappeared, and Harry turned around. Everyone was surprised, but Ron was starting to turn red with rage. Harry walked over to where Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table and asked her, "Mione, would you like to sit with me?"

Hermione set down the goblet she was about to drink from, which made Ron scowl more, and stood up. "Sure, Harry," she said, looking down at him. She was now 5'11", and easily one of the tallest girls in Hogwarts. She towered over his 5'5" frame. Hermione followed Harry to the Slytherin table and sat beside him. "So, how come you're a month late getting to Hogwarts?"

Harry sighed. "Long story short, my relatives left me in Japan after killing Hedwig and burning my things. I did get to save my wand, the album Hagrid gave me first year, the invisibility cloak, and the map." Harry gave Hermione a half smile. "So why is there an empty seat at the Head Table?"

"Professor Dumbledore got Horace Slughorn to teach Potions, while Professor Snape took over D.A.D.A." She frowned. "Slughorn left yesterday, so Professor Snape will take back his old post of Potions teacher. Frankly, he's much better than Slughorn, even if he is mean to other houses to compensate for the discrimination of Slytherin students."

"Why, thank you Miss Granger for that compliment. Although, I am surprised that you feel that way." said a silky voice behind Hermione and Harry.

Harry scowled up at Snape. "Why wouldn't she feel that way? Anyone with half a brain and eyes can see that you care for your snakes." Then he saw the look on Snape's face, and lowered his head.

Hermione frowned again, and said, "Of course!" She quickly wrote a letter and folded it. "I'll drop this by the Owlry on the way to the Gryffindor dorms." she said more to herself than anyone else.

When Supper was over, Harry said bye to Hermione, and walked over to the Head Table. "Headmaster, Professor Snape, Professor McGonnagal, may we talk now?"

"Let's use my office," Severus Snape grudgingly offered. "It's closer to your new dormitory."

Harry nodded. "Thank you." When they made it to Snape's office, Harry started pacing. "You probably won't believe me, but my relatives abandoned me in Japan after destroying most of my belongings. Hedwig's dead. I tried for weeks to learn the language, and then I was finally able to buy passage to Hogsmeade today."

"Mr. Potter, do you need to buy your school supplies?" McGonnagal asked.

"That can wait for tomorrow." Snape watched Harry. "Sit down, boy, before you drop." He noticed that Harry did as he was told right away.

Dumbledore spoke up, "Harry, my boy, I had an idea. Since you are excellent at Defense, would you be willing to take over that class?"

"Albus! Surely you're joking!" McGonnagal exclaimed. "He's too young, and he only just took his O.W.L.s!"

"Minerva's right, Headmaster," Snape replied in agreement.

"Nonsense!" Dumbledore said. He looked at the boy who had passed out in the arm chair. "I gave him the N.E.W.T.s test instead of the O.W.L.s."

"What?!" Severus questioned.

"Albus! You didn't warn him?!"

Severus sighed. "Get out. We'll talk about this later. I need to get Potter to his dorm."

Minerva agreed. "Severus is right. Poor child."

"Very well," said Dumbledore, reluctantly. He and McGonnagal went on their way.

Severus gently picked up the boy-who-lived, and walked a few feet to the Slytherin Common Room. "Dancing Dragons." The wall disappeared, and he walked in. Students were in groups, talking, but they stopped to stare at the boy in his arms. "Mr. Malfoy, please take Mr. Potter to your room. The two of you will be sharing."

"Yes, sir." Draco didn't like it, but he listened to his godfather. He took the other boy from his Head of House, and was shocked at the weight in his arms.

Snape waved his wand, and a letter and vials appeared and flew to Draco's room. "That's for when he wakes up. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

><p><em>Did you like this version better than the first version? I do. :)<em>


	2. Dominant Drakens Everywhere

A/N: Well, StarlightMassacre reviewed, but no one guessed correctly, so no one gets the butterbeer. Oh, well. Here's the second chapter...

Pairings: Harry/multi, Ginny/Dean, Neville/Luna

Bashing: RON, DUMBLEDORE, *slight* Ginny bashing

Warning: some slash, some non slash, some violence. Surprise for Harry!

Here's thanks to StarlightMassacre for spelling 'liquorice' for me.

StarlightMassacre: No, she didn't owl him, but he might come in anyway. As for him and Snuffles, maybe. Harry has it tough... Herm will help. You'll have to wait and see how Dumbles and Ron will act. And Gin, well, lol.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Dominant Drakens Everywhere<p>

Harry woke up in a room decorated in green and silver. He blinked a few times and sat up. Movement in front of him caught his eye, and he focused on it. Draco stared back at him. "Uh, hi Draco." Harry said, trying to smooth his hair back.

"You called me Draco?" asked the blond.

"Sorry, Malfoy." Harry got out of bed, wearing only pajama pants, and grabbed clothes for a shower. He left the room, not noticing the two sets of eyes on his arse. After a twenty minute shower, Harry wrapped a towel around his hips. Walking to the other side of the room, where you got dressed, he bumped into Draco. "Sorry, Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "You're repeating yourself, Potter." His silver eyes roamed over Harry's half naked body. "Be careful, Potter, wouldn't want someone to take advantage of you." His eyes roamed again; he smirked and stepped into the shower stall.

Harry frowned in confusion. Was Draco worried about his virtue? Nah, couldn't be. Harry thought about how Draco- no, Malfoy's- had roamed his body. Then he noticed the slight tent in his towel, and nearly groaned. Blushing, Harry dressed quickly and went to breakfast.

Hermione and an elderly man were waiting outside the great hall. The second she saw Harry, she smiled and waved him over. "Hi, Harry. This is Elder Kyrimm." she said, introducing the man beside her.

Harry looked at the man. "Nice to meet you, sir." He silently asked Hermione why the elder was there.

Hermione smiled slightly at her predictable friend. "Remember yesterday when I wrote that letter? Well, I was writing Elder Kyrimm. I thought he would be the best one to come." She looked around, but no one was around to over hear. She put up a silencing charm anyway. "He's a submissive draken, like you. I can tell what you are because I'm a dominant draken. Here's a book you can have, to help you understand. Elder Kyrimm is here to be your chaperone. He'll keep all of us dominants in line while you choose your mates." She winked, canceled the silencing charm, and left to sit with Luna for breakfast. 'Don't want to give too much away.' she thought.

Harry stared after her. Then he looked at the other man. "Well, Elder Kyrimm, shall we?" He motioned for the elder to follow him. Then they walked into the Great Hall. "Oh, boy." Harry said, smirking. "She's going to be in trouble. Draco, I mean Malfoy, doesn't like anyone in his seat." At Elder Kyrimm's raised eyebrow, Harry explained, "He's considered the Slytherin Prince, and that's his 'throne'. Parkinson there, thinks that she's going to become the next Lady Malfoy. Everyone knows what a slut she is." Harry's face darkened for a moment, before he smiled and sat down at the Slytherin table. He motioned for the other submissive to sit beside him. As soon as Elder Kyrimm sat, Harry placed a silencing charm up. "Could you tell me how I'll find my mates?" Harry asked the other man.

Elder Kyrimm smiled. "Yes, well, you will have a meeting of dominants, where you'll pick your first mate. Then you'll have your first heat period. You have a second meeting to get a second mate. You'll need two to get you pregnant. You might have three or even four mates, depending on how powerful you are, to balance your magic. May I?" Harry nodded, and Elder Kyrimm waved his wand at Harry. The boy's magical core was huge! Elder Kyrimm gasped, and said, "Your magical core is huge. You're very powerful, so you could have between 4-6 mates. Or, you could totally surprise everyone, and have 7 or 8." He looked at the younger man. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter."

"Call me Harry." Harry said. He saw Malfoy enter the Great Hall, and he canceled the silencing charm. "Now, I've _got_ to see this!" Harry said, grinning.

Draco had just walked into the Great Hall, when he saw Pansy in his throne. Draco glowered. He stalked towards her, and when he was directly behind her, growled, "Parkinson, just what do you think you are doing, sitting in my seat?"

Pansy turned around. She smiled. "I was saving it for you, Drakey-pooh." She batted her eyelashes at him.

Draco sneered. "You can't save my seat for me if it is my seat to begin with. Another thing: Don't ever call me Drakey-pooh." He shuddered. When she started to get up, he stopped her by saying, "Uh, you can have the seat. I don't want it after you sullied it." He smirked. "And you will never be the next Lady Malfoy." He turned around, and saw Harry. Walking over, he asked, "May I, Potter?"

Harry smiled and waved elegantly at the seat across from himself. Draco sat, and Harry said, "That was so funny! Ibet she's either going to cry all day or plan ways to make you sorry." Harry laughed. "Thank goodness it's Saturday."

The trio ate breakfast, and then Elder Kyrimm looked at Harry and whispered, "Well, I conjured a house by the lake for you to use for your 'meetings'. We should head there now. There, you will have a few hours before the majority of un-mated dominant drakens arrive. You could read that book that Hermione gave you."

Harry smiled, and he and Elder Kyrimm got up. As Harry walked towards the doors to the Great Hall, he felt five sets of eyes on him. He turned around, only to see Dumbledore watching him. Harry frowned, and left the Great Hall. Harry and Elder Kyrimm talked about all sorts of things as they walked to the two-story building next to the lake. He ran through the house, checking things out, before going to the room upstairs that was his. He had held onto the little red book, that Hermione had given him, the whole time. Now, he sat on the huge bed and started to read.

Drakens: Dark and Dangerous?

Appearance:

Dominant drakens are very tall. You rarely see one under six feet. Their wingspans  
>are anywhere from sixteen to thirty-six feet wide. Dominant drakens have scales of one<br>color all over the inside of their wings. They also have scales of the same color around their  
>eyes and across their noses.<p>

Submissive drakens have pearly-white scales. Their scales get the color of their mate(s)  
>scales. Submissives are generally shorter than their dominates, with wingspans of ten to fifteen<br>feet wide. Most submissives have three mates- two to get them pregnant, and one to ground  
>their magic- but some are so powerful they need more than three. Submissives also have a poison<br>in their claws. This poison is used to defend themselves or their young. They also will sometimes  
>attack their own mates while nesting, if the mates get to close.<p>

Breeding Cycles and Pregnancy:

Submissives have a two month breeding cycle. When they go into a heat phrase, they'll  
>either have a fertile heat- ten days- or a regular heat- six days. The only times they have a fertile<br>heat type, is when they get a new mate or when they are really fertile to then have a clutch.

A draken's pregnancy is seven months long. During pregnancy, the submissive- or female  
>dominant- will need their mates' fluids: blood, sweat, or semen. That will help the chick(s) survive<br>during pregnancy. There is the risk of miscarriage with the slightest bump or hit, so the dominants  
>will be very protective of the submissive hardly leaving his or her side.<p>

Female dominants and male submissives are very rare. They cannot mate with humans, or they  
>will become barren. Male dominants, on the other hand, can mate with a human without repercussions.<br>Also, female dominants don't like getting pregnant, because they can't protect the submissive if they are  
>constantly pregnant too.<p>

...

Elder Kyrimm knocked on Harry's door a few hours later. When he didn't get an answer, he slowly opened the door. Elder Kyrimm smiled when he saw that Harry was asleep. "Harry." Elder Kyrimm said. "Harry, wake up."

Harry jerked awake. "Did I fall asleep? Sorry." He flinched slightly, then looked up at Elder Kyrimm. "Oh, it's you." He flushed in embarrassment. "Are they here?"

"Most of them." Elder Kyrimm frowned. "Harry, were you abused while growing up?" The boy's eyes widened, and he shook his head sharply, but Elder Kyrimm's frown deepened. "Well, the dominants are ready. Did you read that book?"

Harry nodded, his face relaxing. "I read the whole thing." he said. The two of them walked downstairs, and into a large gathering room. Harry's eyes widened when he saw all of the dominants standing about in the room. Most of them looked Harry over as if he was a tasty morcel. Some even smacked his butt as he passed. He hurried to catch up to Elder Kyrimm. They both sat down with a thick stack of papers at a long table.

Elder Kyrimm looked over at Harry, and asked, "How do you want to do this? Most submissives start with the youngest, and dismiss the oldest."

Harry's green eyes looked around at the dominants. "First thing first," he said. "If any of you have a human wife, you better leave now. I won't be called a home-wrecker." Two men left, and Harry continued, "Second, we'll do this in groups. I'll start with those that are thirty and up." He leaned over to whisper to Elder Kyrimm, "I have a pretty good idea who my first mate is, but I want to do this right."

A young dominant with bright orange wings stood up, and yelled, "Are you joking? No one wants those grandpas!" Many of the older drakens looked as if that were true.

"And, you are?" Harry asked in a perfect imitation of an eleven-year-old Hermione. Harry saw Hermione smile at him for that.

"Terry; age 16." The boy puffed out his chest in pride.

Harry looked down at the list in front of him. "Ok. Thanks, that's one less dominant for me to see." He marked out Terry's name.

"What? You can't do that!" Terry yelled.

"I just did." Harry smiled. "Goodbye, Terry." Then he turned back to the others. "All of you 30 and older, please follow me." He and Elder Kyrimm led them to a private room. Harry cleared his throat when everyone sat. "I want to get to know all of you, so please tell me one thing that you like to do." Two hours later, Harry sighed and pointed to the last man. "What about you, sir?" Harry asked.

The man turned onyx eyes towards Harry. "I like to relax in my rooms after classes with a book and a glass of brandy."

Harry's eyes widened. "Professor Snape?"

Severus smirked, and said, "You may call me Severus when we are here."

* * *

><p>I know, cliffie. Don't like? Get over it! (insert evil laugh) My muse, Nikki, and her twin, Addie, demanded I stop here. So, how do you like the chapter? R&amp;R!<p>

~SevLoverKat


	3. The First Mate

A/N: My muse, Nikki, wouldn't leave me alone about this chapter.

Nikki: Da** Straight!  
>Me: *tear* So mean!<br>Addie: *laughs evilly* That's right, we are!  
>Nikki: Now, let's get this party started!<br>Me: *hangs head* Ok. Disclaimer in first chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The first Mate<p>

Sunday found Harry surrounded by 20-29 year olds. He sighed at all of the self-centered dominants. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he yelled at them to leave the room. He turned to Elder Kyrimm, "How can they all be like that?"

"I don't know, Harry." Elder Kyrimm shook his head. "I noticed that you were receptive to one dominant yesterday."

Harry blushed slightly. "I was just shocked that he was a draken!" He noticed that the dominants had left, so he said, "I'll just go up to my room until this afternoon." Elder Kyrimm just nodded, and smiled, so Harry left the room. As Harry walked upstairs, he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the scent coming from his room. He opened the door, and walked over to the bed. Laying down on the bed, he closed his eyes. When his bathroom door opened, Harry opened his eyes and looked over to see Terry. "Terry? I thought I told you to leave." Harry saw Terry leap, so he rolled off the other side of the bed just a second before Terry landed on the bed. Harry crawled under the bed, hoping to get to the other side and out the door, but let out a cry of distress when a clawed hand grabbed his ankle and started to pull him out.

What seemed like seconds passed, and Harry noticed that the hand on his ankle was gone. He heard a grunt from above, and stayed under the bed until he heard a familiar voice.

"Harry, you can come out now." Hermione called to her best friend. A minute later, she had an armful of a crying Harry. "Shh! Shh!" She coo'ed at him, and ran her fingers through his silky hair.

Elder Kyrimm looked between the two. "Harry, have you chosen your first mate?" he asked.

Harry hiccuped, and nodded. Some hands patted his back in comfort, and he lifted his head to see three men draw their arms back. He met the eyes of Draco, Severus, and a boy that he never really met before.

...

Harry and Hermione were sitting at the Slytherin table for supper, when Hermione suddenly grabbed Harry's hand. He looked at her concerned, and she nodded to the doors of the Great Hall. Harry looked, and saw Ron.

Ron stormed over to them. "I see now. First you get resorted, then you take my girl? What next? You screw the whole Slytherin Quiddich team?"

Harry's eyes teared up, and he said, "You don't mean that, Ron. I'd never do that. And Hermione said that she broke up with you last year."

"Temporari-" Ron started to say, but Hermione cut in.

"The break-up wasn't temporary, Ronald." she said, icily. "Now, go away before I do something I'll love." She smirked.

Severus walked over and said, "I suggest you do as she says, Mr. Weasley. And 15 points from Gryffindor for foul language. Don't make me change it to 30." Severus sneered at Ron.

"What?" Ron shrieked. "That bloody bast-"

Ginny dragged her brother away, and sent Harry an apologetic look. When she got Ron to their table, she sat him down and smacked the back of his head.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Do you think everyone will think like Ron?" The tears in his eyes almost spilled over.

Hermione held Harry close. "Maybe, maybe not, but don't worry about it. I'll take care of you." She kissed his forehead.

Severus looked down at Harry. "Dumbledore would like to see you and miss Granger after you eat. Good luck, Potter." Severus had whispered that last bit, so only some of the Slytherins heard him. Then he went back to the head table.

Harry blinked away his tears, and straightened up. "Herm, there are a few things I need to tell you! First, Dumbledore probably wants to ask us why we are together. Second, I don't plan on telling him about our inheritances. Last, he asked me to take the D.A.D.A position." Emerald eyes met warm brown. "What do I do?"

"I kinda guessed about those." Hermione said, cutting into her steak. "On the matter of teaching Defense, I think you should do it. It'll be hard, with Newts and those 'meetings', but I'll do everything in my power to help you come up with lesson plans and study for your own tests. You'll have to make up tests for D.A.D.A. on your own. I don't want to cheat..." The two of them ate in relative silence. Then, when they were done, Hermione said, "Let's go, Ry." they stood up.

Harry looked up at her. "You gave me a nickname?" She smiled and nodded. Then Harry hugged her. "Thanks, Moine!" With that, Harry skipped out of the Great Hall with a laughing Hermione behind him. The two made their way up to Dumbledore's office, where they were invited in.

"Hello, Harry, my boy. How are you this evening, miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. He noticed the scowls, but ignored them.

Hermione sat down in a chair, and gently tugged Harry into her lap where he immediately snuggled against her. She glanced down at her little submissive. "Ry, would you like to talk to the headmaster, or shall I?"

Harry leaned up to whisper "old goat" in Hermione's ear, and they both smiled. Then Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Professor, I'd like it if you called me Mr. Potter. I am not your boy, and you will not call me Harry. Another thing, I'll take the Defense job, but I'll pick where my rooms are. Do you understand?"

Dumbledore was furious, but he struggled to not show it. "Very well, Mr. Potter." He sighed, and asked, "May I ask why you two are dating?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't see how it's your business, but we love each other. She knows me almost as well as I know myself. She's special." Hermione kissed his hair to hide her smile. "Well, we better get going. I still have lesson plans to make." Harry got up, and Hermione stood up too. The two 16-year-olds left the headmaster's office, and Harry asked Hermione, "Do you want to move in with me, or pretend that we are only dating?" Harry couldn't look her in the eye.

Hermione pulled Harry against her, and lifted his chin. She looked into his eyes. "I'd love to move in with you. Never think otherwise." She kissed him on the lips, and deepened the kiss when Harry gasped in surprise. Hermione tilted her head to kiss Harry better, and Harry moaned. They were both panting when they finally pulled apart. Hermione laid her forehead on Harry's, and said, "Wow!"

"Yeah." Harry said. He turned away, blushing. "Let's go, before anyone decides to follow us." He led the way to the entrance to the dungeons. They didn't get any farther, when they heard a thump and someone behind them call out to them. They turned to see an unconscious headmaster and an aggravated Severus.

"You should watch your back, Harry. He followed you since you left his office." said the snarky professor.

"Why should I watch my back, if there are people like you to watch it for me?" Harry retorted.

Hermione tried not to laugh. She thought that Snape would be mad, but he just smirked at Harry. Hermione cleared her throat, and asked, "Professor, do you know where in the dungeons we can find a nice, private, set of rooms?"

Severus looked at her, and nodded. He called for a house-elf to take Dumbledore to his own room. Then Severus showed Harry and Hermione the rooms next to his own private rooms. "No one will suspect."

Harry said, "Thanks, Severus." Then he turned to the portrait guarding his new rooms. The woman in the portrait smiled at him. Harry said, "My name is Harry Potter. This is Hermione Granger. We will be living in the rooms you guard so well, madam."

The woman giggled. "Those pretty words will get you everything. Now, what will you like the password to be, and who do you not want access to these rooms?"

Harry thought about it, and said, "The password should be 'First Love', and I don't want Dumbledore or Ron to be able to get in."

"Their full names?" the woman in the portrait asked.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Albus Percifal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

The portrait swung open, and the woman said, "Goodnight, Mr. Potter." as Harry and Hermione walked past. Then she shut. Harry glanced at Hermione from the corner of his eye. Then he poked her, and ran to the bedroom. She was right behind him, laughing the whole time. Harry lept on the bed, and tried to roll across it, but Hermione got on the bed and pinned him down. So, he was on his back with his hands above his head, and Hermione straddling his hips. He smiled up at her as he rolled his hips against hers.

Hermione moaned. "Not yet, Harry. I want to, but we aren't ready." Leaning down, she kissed him lightly on the lips. Then she rolled off of him, and they both got dressed for bed. Hermione laid on her back, and Harry snuggled to her side. He slid an arm and a leg over her. "Goodnight, Harry." she said, covering them both.

"G'night, Hermione." Harry yawned.

* * *

><p>Aw! Wasn't that sweet? How'd y'all like it? R&amp;R!<p>

**Cantan24: Thanks for your review each chapter! I'm glad you like my writing style. Again, good luck with your own stories.**

**Nayeri: Thanks for your review! I hope you liked this chapter too.**

**StarlightMassacre: Thanks for correcting me on 'morsel'. Actually, he likes many drinks. And the elder you used for your story is a submissive. Kyrimm will have to call 4 backup.**

**mimikopi: Thanks for reviewing! How do you like this change? Please keep reading.**

**Marikili68: Thank You! I would have updated earlier, but my grandma was here for a week. Happy St. Pat's Day!**


	4. Moony, Padfoot, and Heat

A/N: Here's to another chapter! I love how well this story is going! This chapter: Harry and Hermione sit with the teachers, and Someone arrives for a long visit. And a surprise!

Nikki: Don't give it away!  
>Me: I won't!<br>Sev: You did tell that one kid, and I had to scare him into not blabbing. *scowls*  
>Me: Sorry, Sevvie!<br>Addie: *laughs* Sevvie?  
>*Severus growls*<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Moony, Padfoot, and Heat<p>

Harry stretched, yawning. Noticing that something was wrong, Harry patted the bed. He opened his eyes and didn't see Hermione. He frowned. Deciding that finding Hermione could wait a bit, he went to relieve his bladder. Then he washed his hands. Walking out of the bedroom, he noticed Hermione sitting at the kitchen table scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. He walked over to her. Waiting for her to finish writing, he poured himself some coffee and adding creamer and sugar.

Hermione put the quill down, and looked up. "Morning, Harry." She smiled. "I wrote a simple outline for today's Defense lessons." She held up a small stack of papers. "Also, I wrote Remus a letter stating that you are the new D.A.D.A. teacher. I left out the part about us. I figured that if you wanted him to know, you'd tell him yourself. Do you want to say hi?" She pushed the parchment she had just finished writing on over to him.

Harry leaned over, and kissed her on the lips. "That's fine. Thanks, Moine." He wrote a small greeting, stating that he'd like to talk to him someday soon about something important, and signed it "your cub". He sipped on the hot coffee, and then called for Dobby.

The house-elf popped into the room, his many hats almost falling from his head. "Yes, Mr. Harry Potter, sir? What can Dobby be doings for you, sir?"

Harry folded the letter and handed it to Dobby. "Could you please take this directly to Remus Lupin? Thanks, Dobby." The eager house-elf popped out of the room. Harry looked at Hermione. "I'm going to change. The coffee's good." He walked around the table, turned Hermione's chair around, and leaned down to kiss her senseless.

Hermione grabbed his hair, and kept him close. She slanted her mouth against his, and when he gasped she deepened the kiss. She closed her eyes, and pulled him onto her lap.

Harry sat straddling Hermione's lap. He moaned and closed his eyes when she moved her hands from his hair to his arse. He rocked forward. He placed his hands on her ribs, and he brushed his thumbs against her nipples through her shirt. She shivered and moaned, and he slid his tongue against hers. Harry pulled away, panting. "I better get dressed. Will you sit with me at breakfast?" he asked her.

"Of course, Harry." She said. She let him slide off her lap, and she watched him walk into their bedroom to change. She gathered the lesson plans, her bag, and Harry's bag. Dobby had been kind enough to bring their things here. Hermione cast the tempus spell, and saw it was 6:15. A few minutes later, Harry stood beside her and she handed him his bag and the lesson plans. Then they made their way to the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione sat at the head table. A few students were already in the Great Hall, so the whispers began. Harry turned to Hermione, who was on his left, and asked, "I'm never going to have a normal year at Hogwarts?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "This is normal for you. Weird things happen to you, people gossip about you, and someone is always out to get you. It's the fact of your life." She smiled.

"Thanks." was Harry's sarcastic answer. Hermione kissed his cheek and laughed.

"You know, she is right, Mr. Potter." Severus said, dryly. He smirked at the sixteen-year-old from the boy's right.

When the Great Hall was filled with students and teachers, Albus Dumbledore stood up. "I have an announcement to make." he said. "Defense Against the Dark Arts classes will no longer be canceled. The post will now be taken by one of your own, Professor Harry Potter." Most everybody clapped, except Ron and Pansy. Dumbledore said, "Defense classes will start today." Then he sat down.

...

Harry was sitting in his office, above the D.A.D.A. classroom, reading the letter that Dobby had just brought him.

**Dear cub,**

**It was good to here from you, though you and Hermione being together that early was a bit of a shock. By the way, don't send a letter by house-elf when two people are in the bed... How's Ron? Did the Dursleys treat you well? Why didn't you write us until now? Well, I guess we'll get the answers when we get there tonight. See you at Supper! Oh, Padfoot wants to say hi.**

**Remus**

**Hey Pup,**

**How are you? I guess you know by now that we are coming to see you. We want answers, kid. We've got a surprise for you too. We'll tell you when we see you! Congrats on the teaching job! And good luck! As a 2nd-gen. marauder, you'll need a lot of it! Is Snivellus treating you ok? -Ouch! Remie just popped me for that!- Well, see you soon!**

**Padfoot**

Harry smiled as he put the letter in his bag. He heard his next class walk in, and waited a minute before he got up and left his office. The students looked up as he descended the stairs. "Welcome." he said to the 6th year Slytherins and Gryffindors. "There will be no house dividing, or prejudice, in this class. Any that cannot abide by that, will lose his or her house 15 points and will have to serve detention with me for a week. It won't be pretty." He added the last bit for those that scoffed at what he said. "Now, when I pair you up, I want you to move there fast. Weasley, Goyle. Parkinson, Thomas. Crabbe, Finnegan. Malfoy, Granger." Down the line he went, until he was done. Ron didn't move from his seat in the back. Harry sighed. "Mr. Goyle, I guess you'll have to move over there." Goyle walked over to where Ron sat.

Harry looked at the class. The only two not upset at his or her choice partner were Hermione and Draco. Harry smiled at them. "The person beside you will be your partner for the year. So, you better learn to trust them. Now for review: How do you finish a Bogart off?" Hermione and Draco raised their hands. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"You finish them off with laughter, Professor." Draco answered.

"Well done. Ten points to Slytherin." Harry said. "How do you fight off a dementor?" This time, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville raised their hands. "Mr. Weasley?"

"A Patronus." Ron said.

"Good. Ten points to Gryffindor." Harry nodded. "Anything else? Miss Granger?"

"The patronus charm has two forms: a shield, and a corporeal form. Very few learn the spell as you have to think of a really strong happy memory and will it through your wand. The shield form just protects you from the dementors by letting them feed off of it instead of you. On the other hand, the corporeal form is almost a solid animal and will actually fight off the dementors by rushing at them. You can even send messages by patronus." She smiled at Draco, who had complimented her on her answer.

"Great job. Fifteen points to Gryffindor." Harry smiled at the class. Thinking of how kissing Hermione made him feel, Harry spoke the words "Expecto Patronum!" Out of his wand came a small cat. Everyone stared at it, and Harry and Hermione shared a worried look. Harry cleared his throat. "I'd like all of you to practice the patronus charm, and write a 3ft essay on how hard or easy you found it and what your patronus turned out to be. The essay is due Friday." Then Harry dismissed the class. It was almost time for supper. Harry watched everyone, except Hermione, leave.

Hermione walked over to him. "That was a good lesson! You even got Ron to participate." She smiled. "So, do you want to read the notes I took for Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, and Potions? Professor Snape actually let me stay after a bit to write down the potion we did, and the instructions, for you to work on." Hermione kissed Harry. "Mmm, let's go." she said.

Harry smiled at her. "Moine? Moony and Padfoot are going to be here for supper, and they've got a surprise they want to unveil to us." They walked down to the Great Hall a few minutes early. They sat down at the Head Table, and a few moments later a man and a dog walked into the Great Hall. "Remus! Padfoot!" Harry yelled, and then got up and ran to hug Remus. After being squeezed by the werewolf, Harry knelt down to hug the dog around the neck. Then he realized that the dog was very pregnant! Harry's eyes widened. "My rooms, now!" He saw Dumbledore. "Hermione and I have guests. We'll not be eating here." He motioned for Hermione to join them, and they all went to Harry and Hermione's rooms. Sirius and Remus told the younger two about Sirius' pregnancy, and Harry told them about his inheritance.

...

~ SEX SCENE! DON'T LIKE, SKIP THIS SECTION!~

Two weeks later, Harry woke up burning from within. He kicked off the covers, which immediately woke Hermione up. Harry saw her undress as he took off his green boxers. "Hermione!" he whimpered. She lay on top of him, and met his lips with hers. Her tongue slid around his, and she ground her hips into his. He moaned.

Hermione slid a hand between their bodies, and stroked him. When he cried out in pleasure, she gently tugged. She removed her mouth from his and slid down his body, taking his length into her mouth. With every lick and suck, Harry writhed under her.

Harry bucked up. He could feel a knot form in his stomach. He felt Hermione stroke his balls, and he moaned loudly. His fingers gripped her hair as she bobbed up and down. He cried out her name, as he came in her mouth.

She swallowed it all, a slightly bitter taste, and then moved up to kiss him. She rolled them both over until he was on top of her. Hermione smiled up at Harry. "How was that?"

Harry grinned. "Absolutely Amazing!" He looked down at her lips. "Now. it's. my. turn. to. pleasure. you." he said, between kisses. Then he slid down, trailing little kisses over her breasts and stomach to the little dark curls.

~END SEX SCENE!~

* * *

><p>Hey, I'm going into surgery in a few days to get teeth pulled. I need prayers, please!<p>

Well... How did y'all like this chapter? Did y'all like my surprise? R&R!

To my reviewers for ch. 3:

moonlight Phonex101: Lol! Thanks!

Mimikopi: Well, I made her the first mate because she knows harry better, and wouldn't over-react as much. She's very level-headed. As for how she became a draken? Well, she has a magical family that she doesn't know about. Don't tell her, but she's really a pure-blood. Lol.

917brat: Lol. You'll have to wait and see. :D

it all started with a bang: My baby sis! Thanks for your review! I hope you like this chapter and continue to read the story. Sorry I haven't sent you a text, I've been busy.


	5. My Second Mate Is

A/N: I know I surprised a few of you last chapter with Moony, and Padfoot's baby bump! You'll see more of that in this chapter. Also in this chapter, Harry gets his second mate.

Nikki: When will we see little pups or cubs?  
>Addie: *smacks Nikki* Who said anything about multiples?<br>Nikki: But, I saw Sirius in the hospital wi-!  
>Addie: *sitting on Nikki*<br>Me: Well, Sirius is only 5 months pregnant, so he could give birth in 2 or 3 months if he's having twins or triplets. If he's only having one, he could give birth in 4 months.  
>Nikki: *waves arms about, and her statement is muffled* I wanna see the baby or babies!<br>Me: *waves hand back and forth* Yeah, yeah. You will.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: My second Mate is...<p>

Harry woke up the morning after his heat. He stretched, but winced and ran to the bathroom where he spent five minutes peeing. He flushed, and then washed his hands. Harry looked into the mirror above the sink as he dried his hands, and gasped. He had love bites and hickeys all over! Harry went to find Hermione, and found her in the living room standing next to a huge deer carcass. "Look what you did to me!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione turned, and looked Harry over in a very sensual way. She smirked at the slight scent of his arousal. "I see nothing wrong." she said innocently. "Now come eat. You need it."

Harry swallowed hard. "Ok, Moine." He knelt beside the buck, and tore a piece out with his claws. He looked up at her. "Do you want some?" he asked.

"I ate before I got this for you. Eat." Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. Harry started eating, and the portrait opened. Hermione turned to see who it was, and said, "Remus! Sirius!"

"Hey, kids!" Sirius said. Then he saw Harry at the deer. "Geez, pup! Put some clothes on!"

Harry stood up and glared. He had blood on his chin, and it sort of subtracted from his mean glare. "Well, if you two didn't drop by unannounced, you wouldn't see me in my birthday suit!" He stomped into the bedroom to get changed. He could still be heard saying, "I just got off my heat period, for merlin's sake."

Hermione giggled. She saw that Remus was trying not to laugh, and that Sirius had already lost the battle. She said, "I'll be right back." Then she wet a washcloth in the kitchen sink, and walked into the bedroom. She saw Harry grabbing clothes. The shirt he grabbed was the same color as her pants. "Harry. Let me clean your face first."

Harry let her. "Thanks, Hermione." He got dressed, and they walked out of the bedroom. They saw Remus and Sirius staring at Sirius' baby bump. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"The baby kicked!" Remus said, excitedly. He dragged the two over to feel Sirius' belly. A few seconds later, the baby kicked their hands.

Harry's eyes widened. "Wow! Congrats again!" He hugged both his godfather and his uncle.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Harry, we've got to go. You need to choose your second mate." She turned to Remus and Sirius. "You can come too. We'll keep you both safe, and of course the baby too."

Sirius held up two fingers. "Two." he said. The other three cheered, and he smiled.

"Well," Harry sighed. "Back to the Insanitarium."

...

When Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus entered the building by the lake, most of the Drakens growled at Remus. Harry glared at them. "If anyone tries to hurt Remus or his mate, I'll kill you myself."

"And I won't stop Harry." Hermione said smugly at the befuddled looks. She led Harry, Sirius, and Remus to the table where they were to sit. "So, Harry, how do you want to start today?"

"Hmm." Harry said. He turned to Elder Kyrimm. "Elder Kyrimm, I notice there are a few new faces here. Could you mark them for me?"

"I already did." Elder Kyrimm handed over the packet. "I also had to call for reinforcements." He smiled.

Harry laughed. Then he looked at the list. His face paled slightly. He pointed out a name to Hermione, and she swallowed. "Do you think he's as evil as Dumbledore says?"

"I don't know, Harry. He hasn't tried to kill you since the end of fourth year. Maybe he's good." Hermione said, shrugging.

Harry kept looking at the list, and saw that there was a new 16-year-old; three in their 20s; and one in his early 30s. He looked up. "Johnny?" Harry called out. A young 25-year-old man walked through the crowd to Harry. **(Girls- or if you're a guy that likes other guys- think Patrick Swayze in 'Dirty Dancing'. He's also in 'Ghost' with Whoopi Goldberg. Can you say 'HOT'?)** Harry was trying, and failing, not to stare.

Hermione leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear. "He's got my vote: by looks alone." she said.

Harry blushed. "We'll see." he said to her. The she sat up, and Harry turned to Johnny. "Would you care to join me and Hermione for a walk?"

Johnny gently took Harry's hand in his, and kissed the knuckles. "It would be an honor." Johnny said, smiling.

Sirius shot Harry a look. "We're going with you. Remus and I are not staying here where they might kill us without caring about your warning."

Harry nodded. All five of them walked around the two-story building. When they got to the lake, Harry flopped down to lay on the grass. He looked up at Remus. "So, how's D.A.D.A. going?"

"Fine, I guess." Remus ran his fingers through his hair. "They miss having you as their teacher, but they're getting used to me again. I've managed to stop their questions about your disappearance by saying that you had a bout of illness. And thanks for letting me sub."

"No problem, Remus." Harry smiled at his uncle.

Johnny looked down at the happy submissive. "I didn't know you taught Defense here."

Harry turned his head to look at him. "Yeah." He smiled. "I think Dumbledore wants me to be his pawn: He said that I was the best for the job." Harry shrugged. "Not that I need more to do."

Hermione sighed. "You can say that again!" She leaned over to whisper in Johnny's ear. "You only get one warning: If you hurt Harry, then I'll hunt you down and kill you; no matter how handsome you are."

"Yes, ma'am." Johnny said. "But, if I ever hurt Harry, I'd ask to be killed."

...

The new 16-year-old was a chipper boy that Harry couldn't help but mother. Then Harry met Anthony, the 28-year-old. He had chocolatey- colored hair and honey-colored eyes. He also had dark green wings.

Harry called Adam, the 32-year-old, up. He, like Johnny and Anthony, took great care in listening to whatever Harry said. Hermione also seemed to like him. She actually left Adam and Harry alone for a bit while she escorted Remus and Padfoot to the castle. Harry and Adam were talking peacefully, when someone found them.

"Well, if it isn't Harry." said Terry. "Harry, you should have chosen me. You'll have to love me when I give you chicks. And just think what a price those chicks will bring us." he smirked.

Harry let out a cry of outrage and heartbreak. Hermione made it there just as all of the other dominants did. Harry tried to lunge at Terry, but Adam held him back. "That bastard will pay! Let me at him, Adam!" Harry screamed, tears running down his cheeks.

Hermione asked, "What did Terry do?" Her brown eyes were clouded with worry and anger.

"He was... He was going to..." Harry sobbed. He slumped against Adam. "My chicks..." His voice cracked.

Hermione nodded. "Harry, go. Adam, want to help?"

"Let Severus have him. Severus could use the potions ingredients." With that, Harry turned and ran into Draco's arms. **(This scene, of Draco becoming Harry's second mate, was originally written by StarlightMassacre. I just added my own flair.)**

...

Draco walked beside Hermione, while carrying a sleeping Harry, to their rooms. Once inside, Draco laid Harry on the couch, and tried to leave to sit in a chair, but Harry wouldn't let him go. So Draco crawled to Harry's other side, and spooned him. Draco looked up at a smiling Hermione, and said, "I'd have never thought that you would be Harry's first mate."

Hermione's smile turned into a smirk. "I'd never think that the Malfoy heir would be Harry's second mate."

Draco chuckled. He motioned her over. When she was close, he pulled her down for a kiss. She moaned into the kiss, and his pants became tight.

Harry felt a bulge press into his arse, and heard two moans come from above. His emerald eyes opened to see Hermione leaning over him. He noticed that he had Draco's sleeve in his hand. Looking up again, he saw Hermione and Draco kissing. Harry cleared his throat, and the two jumped apart. He pouted.

"Sorry, Harry." said Hermione. "He pulled me into a kiss, and we got carried away."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you like this chapter? A little bit of goodness at the end, huh? Well, R&amp;R please!<strong>

**To my ch. 4 reviewers:**

**Nayeri: Lol. Now you know why Remi's worn out! All those cravings Siri has! Lol!**

**it all started with a bang: Thanks for the reviews! Surgery is scheduled for June 4th. I want it over with.**

****_Oh, who do you want to be Harry's mate?_

**Johnny  
>Anthony<br>Adam  
>Blaise<br>Severus  
>Tom <strong>_-you know this man!  
><em>**All of the above**


	6. A Fight, Two Babies, and A Threesome

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to LostDemonHeart, who is my 20th reviewer! Yippee! Well, LostDemonHeart, here's the 6th chapter. My other stories are on hiatus for now, so sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A fight, two babies, and a three-some<p>

The month and a half since Harry had picked Draco as his second mate, was a very peaceful time. Harry's D.A.D.A. classes passed without many confrontations with Ron. The day before Valentine's Day, Harry was sitting at the Head Table with Draco beside him. Draco and Hermione had come up with the agreement that they would take turns sitting with their submissive. Harry was just glad that the never physically fought. Harry took a sip of pumpkin juice, and saw a familiar owl soar to him. The owl clumsily landed in front of him, and Harry took the letter before feeding Errol a piece of bacon. Errol flew off, and Harry said, "I wonder what Mrs. Weasley wants." He opened the letter, and let Draco read it with him.

**Dear Harry,**

**I've been getting strange letters from Ron and Albus. They say you've been missing classes and that you're sleeping with both Hermione and the Malfoy kid. What's going on? Is Malfoy cursing you? Ron says you stopped being his friend, and that you are mean to him in Defense. Albus said that he's worried about you. Your illness the month before makes him wonder if you are being abused by the young Mr. Malfoy. Are you? You'd tell me if you were, would you?**

**Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George say hello. The boys got in yesterday. I wish you would tell us how you and Hermione got together. I always thought that you'd fall in love with Ginny. Well, you're still like a son to me. Just don't give me grand-kids too soon! Lol. Yes, I know how you kids speak. Bill has been teaching me since he turned 16. Those kids of mine! I'll wait for your letter.**

**We all love you,**

**Molly**

Harry and Draco shared a look. "Well, now we know why Weasley and Dumbledore have been quiet," Harry said. He stood. "Let's go." The left the Great Hall.

Hermione ran after them. When she caught up, she asked, "What did Mrs. Weasley say?" Harry handed her the letter, and she read it as the other two led her to the Owlry. "Oh, and you're going to write her back?"

"Yes," Harry said. They made it to a clean spot in the Owlry. They sat down, and Hermione handed Harry parchment and a self-inking quill. "Thanks, Hermione," he said. Then he started writing.

**Mrs. Weasley,**

**I'm glad I'm still considered your son. I don't think of Ginny like that. She's like a sister to me. Ronald was like a brother to me, but he kept turning his back on me whenever something big happened and I was singled out.**

**Anyway, Draco's been nothing but sweet to me. Lol. Sorry, he just kissed my neck. As for me and Hermione, we've liked each other for a while. Draco and Hermione really get along too! Speaking of abuse, Dumbledore has been making me go back to the Dursleys every summer, and they were abusive! I was abandoned after they killed Hedwig. That's not counting the number of times I was beaten into a bloody mess!- Draco just punched the wall. Yeah, he's pretty protective of me! -Dumbledore's manipulative!**

**Oh! By the way, I'm the new D.A.D.A. teacher! Moine and Draco are helping me with lesson plans and studying for my own Newts tests. They are awesome to me. Did Remus and Padfoot tell you the good news? Wait, of course they did. I didn't get told because no one could reach me! I only found out about a month ago. -I just smacked Mione on the arm for not telling me. Let's see how she likes to be pranked.- Well, if you come visit in about two weeks, we can safely talk then.**

**Love to all the "Good" Weasleys,**

**Harry**

Then Hermione took the quill, and wrote:

**Mrs. Weasley,**

**I'm glad you are well. I just want to let you know that if Dumbledore tries anything serious, we will leave the country. Please come visit!**

**Hermione**

Then Draco took the quill:

**To the whole Weasley Clan:**

**I, Draco Lucien Malfoy, swear to protect Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger with my life. Also, I will protect Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginerva Molly Weasley unless they do something to threaten Harry's life.**

**Sincerely,**

**Draco Lucien Malfoy  
>Heir to the most Noble House of Malfoy<strong>

...

Draco tied the letter to his owl, and the owl took off. Then Draco turned to the other two. "Let's eat in the Kitchens, then go to our classes."

Later that day, just before Supper, Harry turned to Draco and Hermione. "As you know, I go into heat tomorrow. Looks like we'll miss Valentine's Day. Let's just eat and go to bed." The other two nodded.

~SEX SCENE! THREESOME! HARRY HAVING SEX WITH TWO PEOPLE!~

Harry let out a whine in the early morning. Hermione and Draco woke up, and Draco rolled Harry onto Hermione. Hermione spread her legs, and Harry thrust hard and fast into her. Hermione pulled Harry down for a kiss, right before Draco rolled onto Harry. Harry's legs were spread, Draco placed his own legs between them, and Draco parted Harry's butt cheeks before slamming into Harry. Harry moaned into Hermione's mouth. Harry and Draco quickened their pace until Hermione screamed her release. Her walls quivered around Harry's cock, and two thrusts later from Draco, Harry came hard in Hermione. Draco moaned as Harry's muscles tightened around his cock, and he spilled his seed deep into Harry with a yell. A few minutes later, they were all ready for round two.

~END SEX SCENE!~

The day after his heat, Harry found his godfather and uncle in the hospital wing. When Harry entered the room, he had to cover his mouth. In Sirius' arms were two small bundles. He walked over to the two men. Sitting on Sirius' bed, Harry noticed two fuzzy brown ears on each baby's head. He looked up at Sirius and Remus. "How?" Harry asked.

Sirius said, "Poppy thinks that my animagus ability and Remi's condition have something to do about it. They each have a tail, too!" He smiled. "Oh! If Draco Malfoy's anything like Remi, you'll have to have Poppy check you multiple times a month!"

Harry blushed, while Remus chided Sirius, until a thought hit him. His face glowed, and he looked down at his flat stomach. He looked at Remus and Sirius. "Where's Poppy?" Remus pointed to her office. Harry skipped towards the medi-witch's office, not seeing Remus tap his nose at Sirius. Harry knocked on the office door. He skipped inside when told to enter. "Poppy?"

"Yes, Harry?" Poppy looked at him. She saw his glowing face, and smiled. "You want me to see if you are pregnant?" Harry nodded, and she laughed. She scanned his stomach, and a soft glow settled there before slowly fading. She hugged the 16-year-old boy. "Congrats! You are eleven days along. I've got a book around here somewhere."

"It's ok, Poppy," Harry said. "I've got one. It just didn't say how I would know I was pregnant. Bye!" Harry ran out of her office. He ran past Sirius and Remus. Running back to them, he said, "I'm eleven days pregnant!" He smiled at them and ran out of the hospital wing, not caring that the three adults were laughing at him. He ran to the dungeons, accidentally bumping into the Potions Master. "Sorry," He said, rubbing the arm that had made contact with the man. "Oh, yeah!" He ran past Severus to the rooms he shared with Draco and Hermione.

Draco grabbed Harry as soon as he arrived. Draco sniffed Harry all over. When he reached Harry's stomach, he smelled a sweet scent. He sniffed again.

Harry giggled. "I'm fine, Draco. I'm just pregnant!" Draco's eyes shot to his in surprise. Harry watched as the idea hit Draco. Draco twirled Harry around, and then brought him into a kiss.

That's the sight that Hermione walked into. She had been in the library, reading up on why patronus forms change, now she was standing in the living room as Harry and Draco kissed. "What's the occasion?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

Harry broke the kiss. He turned to Hermione. "I'm pregnant, Mione! I was in the hospital wing to see Siri and Remi's twins. They're so cute! They have fuzzy little ears and a cute little tail! Then I realized that I could be pregnant, when Siri-" Draco and Hermione gave him expectant looks. Harry said, "Never mind. So, I went to Poppy, and she did a scan. I'm eleven days along!" He smiled.

Hermione held out her arms, and Harry ran to her. "I'm so happy!" She nuzzled his neck, and continued, "We're going to have a baby in six-and-a-half months or so!"

...

Molly Weasley walked into the school. She first went to the hospital wing to see Sirius' twins. She gushed over the boy and girl. "What are their names?" she asked.

Remus sat up straighter in the chair. "The boy's name is Christopher Arthur Lupin, and the girl's name is Amelia Molly Lupin. We thought that we'd name them after you and Arthur, since you two took care of Harry whenever he stayed with you."

Molly sniffed. "You honor us. Well, I better go. Your babies just came yesterday, so you're still tired. I have to talk to Harry anyway." She waved and left. She was a few feet from the hospital wing, when Remus jogged towards her. "Remus? What's up?"

"Nothing," he said, "Sirius just wants a nap, and I thought I'd show you where Harry's rooms are." Remus smiled.

"Thanks, Remus," Molly said. As he led her down to Harry's private rooms, she got Remus to tell her how Draco Malfoy treated Harry. They met Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape in the Dungeons. Molly looked at the older Malfoy warily. "Malfoy," she said, calmly.

Lucius sneered slightly. "Weasley." He turned his head towards Severus. "I want to see my son now."

Severus rolled his eyes. Then he led everyone to the portrait guarding Harry's rooms. "Hello, dear Lady. We would like to enter Harry's rooms."

"Who are these two new faces?" The woman in the portrait asked.

Severus placed a hand on Molly's shoulder. "This is Molly Weasley. She's been a mother-figure to Harry." He moved his hand to Lucius' shoulder. "This is Lucius Malfoy. He's Draco's father."

"Oh? Well, if there are any fights in these rooms, I'll kick you out. I don't care who you are." She smiled sweetly, and swung open.

...

Harry was laying on the couch with his head in Draco's lap and his feet in Hermione's lap. Every so often, one of them would stroke his stomach. The portrait door opened just as he was about to complain. Harry turned his head to see Remus, Severus, Molly, and then Mr. Malfoy walk into the living room. Harry fluidly jumped into a full standing position. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco and Hermione look at him and then at the visitors. "Mr. Malfoy!" Harry said, shocked.

"Father!" Draco exclaimed, standing up. "What are you doing here?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "What? No, 'Hello, Father. It's good to see you'?" He watched his heir. "You wrote to say that you found your mate, and that it was Harry Potter. I can't allow it! I won't! You'll come home now, and marry Pansy!"

"No!" Everyone was shocked to see that it was Harry who spoke up, not Draco. Harry said again, "No. You will not take my mate away! Mr. Malfoy, don't you even care that Draco is a Draken?" Lucius winced, and Harry continued, "Don't you even want to know your grandchild?" Tears ran down Harry's cheeks.

Molly and Lucius were both shocked, but Molly got over it faster. She rushed to Harry, and hugged him. "My first grand baby too." She pulled away from Harry to see Hermione holding Draco back. Molly backed slowly away from Harry, and asked Severus to please explain.

While Severus and Remus explained about Drakens to Molly, Lucius said, "How do you know that Draco is the father? You could have had sex with any young man and gotten pregnant, if you even are."

Harry's eyes went dark with fury. "If I slept with someone who isn't a Draken, I wouldn't ever be able to have chicks! And I am pregnant! Ask Poppy! Or do the scan yourself!"

"Why should I listen to a slut like you?" Lucius asked, before his son was suddenly in front of him and growling. Hermione was beside Draco, also growling.

Severus grabbed Lucius roughly. "I wouldn't say anything else you might regret. I'm a draken too, old friend."

Lucius paled. "The Dark Lord will be pleased with me for this information!"

"Go ahead, and tell him!" Harry said. "He's one too."

* * *

><p>Wah! Don't hit me! I was getting tired when I wrote this, and this seemed the best place to stop, so I did. How was that surprise at the end? Sorry it took so long to type up, but I can't force myself to type if I don't feel up to it. Oh, I'm going to try to get a job and an apartment today. Wish me luck! R&amp;R please!<p>

To my chapter 5 reviewers:

think-pink-jess: I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for adding your choice.

LostDemonHeart: *hehe* we'll see.

Misguidedvision: Thanks! Alright, I'll see what I can do. Did you mean 'lovely' or 'loverly'? lol.

Nayeri: Yes, Terry is the one that attacked Harry in Harry's room at the meeting house. Thanks for your review!

Marikili68: So do I! I like it when he has multiple mates/life-partners period!

moonlight phonex101: lol. You really do want all of them, huh?

Justpucky: Hmm... Thanks for your input. You're my 15th reviewer!


	7. Family Matters

A/N: This chapter is supposed to be a slow chapter so that no one thinks It's going too fast. I hope you enjoy it. Lots of Love! This chapter is dedicated to my cousin, Kelly. Thanks for your help, girl.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Family Matters<p>

To say that Lucius was shocked would be an understatement. He just stood there gaping at them, until Molly decided that it was time for her and Lucius to leave. She gently pushed him from the rooms, and led him to the front door of the school. "I'm sure you can find your own way home, Lucius?" Molly asked, sharply. She brushed past the Malfoy lord, and walked to the gates before disapperating. She just wanted to get home to think about Harry and the pregnancy.

Harry curled up with Draco and Hermione, crying, while Severus sat nearby. Harry pressed his face into Draco's neck, and whimpered, "He doesn't want me to carry your child, does he?"

Draco sighed, "No. He doesn't want me to be a creature or be mated to you either. I don't care what he says. I love you and our unborn baby. I always will." He hugged Harry tighter.

Hermione rubbed what she could reach of Harry's back. "Don't worry, Harry," she said, "He'll come around. I know he will." Draco and Hermione's eyes met, and they smiled at each other. They would protect their submissive with every breath in their bodies. Hermione looked at Severus, and saw his worried look. "It's going to be ok, Severus. Thank you for standing up for us."

Severus turned his dark eyes to meet her brown ones. "No problem. I promised Lily I would protect her son." Harry's head jerked up to look at Sev. Severus nodded, "Yes, I knew her. We grew up not far from each other. She was my best friend, until I made a mistake I can never take back."

"You called her a mudblood," Hermione said, understandingly.

The Potions Master nodded. "Everyday after that, I begged her to forgive me and I always regret it."

Harry smiled slightly. "It's ok now. I'm sure she forgives you." The four in the room smiled softly.

* * *

><p>The next week, on Monday, Harry was teaching Defense to sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors when Ron stood up and yelled, "You have no right to teach us anything. You're a kid just like the rest of us!"<p>

Harry looked at Ron for a long minute. The other students looked between Harry and Ron in apprehension. Harry sighed, "Yes, I'm the same age as you, but unlike you I was asked to take this position. The Slytherins, and some of the Gryffindors, laughed at Ron's expense. Harry raised his hand for silence. Once that was achieved, Harry said, "Mr. Weasley, I'd appreciate it if you didn't disrupt my class again. Ten points from Gryffindor for the disruption." Then Harry started on the lesson. During Supper, where Hermione sat next to him, Harry watched as Ginny rounded on her brother. He could hear her shrieks all the way at the Head Table.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you disrespect a teacher! It doesn't matter how old the teacher is, you don't treat them like that! Just wait until I tell mum!" Ginny's voice echoed across the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter's short, but I wanted to get this out to my anxious readers. To make up for it, the next chapter will have lots of angst. :) R&amp;R please! Hey, I put this story up on AFF under my username: Morbid_and_Sexy. That way, you can read the really sexy parts when I get to them... instead of just imagining them. Oh, the results of the poll-that-wasn't-a-poll will be in the next chapter. Thank You.<p>

**To my chapter 6 reviewers:**

flaminghellcat: Thankies! Yea, I definately think that is going to happen. :D Isn't it always great when he gets multiple men to protect him?

The Retired Pokemon Master: Thanks! Glad you like it.

BarneyOwl16: What do you mean 'is something going to happen' between Draco and Harry?

BarneyOwl16: Thanks! :D

SilverFang1794: Sorry it took so long!

Lunalab: You think mine is better? Thanks! Well, the majority of the votes say "all of the above".

Nayeri: Well, I don't like people that think they can rule others' lives. Does that answer your last question?

LostDemonHeart: Thanks, kitty.

917brat: There are more than 2 left. I can have Charlie be a draken; he could get it from Arthur's side of the family, which has a Black in it somewhere. Molly was a Pruitt. In StarlightMassacre's "The Rise of the Drackens", Draco and Harry got their inheritance from the same man: a Black. So Charlie would be able to mate with Harry too. :D Great Idea.

think-pink-jess: I tried to get this out asap, but it was trying to be a pain in my rear to write. lol. Hope you like.


	8. More Mates and a Grounding Mate

A/N: This one (FF) reviewer wrote:

"The Rise of the Drakens" is great. Your story isn't that good. Idea with Terry is very similar to "The Rise of the Drakens", wish you could come up with something more original. But there are some things that I like. :))) I really like idea that Sev is draken and I hope that he is the one to ground Harry's magic. So I hope you stop downloading other people's idea. You should begin to draw inspiration from the stories and come up with your own ideas. good luck

Listen, "Kate", **1.** I asked if I could use that scene to make my story progress,** 2.** I didn't download someone else's idea, **3.** This story is my idea; I wanted to have a story where Dumbledore isn't the nice grandfatherly type that he is in Starlight Massacre's story. Also, I wanted Harry to have more than 4 mates, so I am.

Sorry for ranting people, but people that flame, but don't sign in, leave me with no choice but to tell everyone like this.

I do want to thank all of the wonderful people that reviewed, and gave me great advice. Sorry if this chapter doesn't meet your expectations. I did try. Now, onto ch. 8.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: More Mates and a Grounding Mate<p>

The next two months passed quickly. Harry was growing bigger, and many people started noticing. Harry was in his office, and he could hear the gossip in the classroom downstairs. He didn't like it when people speculated about him or his life. Especially now, when he was pregnant. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and walked out of his office. As he walked slowly down the stairs, he heard the whisperings stop. Harry looked up, and saw the entire class watching him. He cleared his throat, and started to speak. "Hello, class. Today, I just want you to write a four-foot essay on what we've covered so far. Okay? And Professor Lupin will be taking over for me for a few days." Harry sat down in the chair behind the teacher's desk.

"Professor," said Ron, "Is it true that you are getting chubby?" He smirked at his ex-friend.

Harry's eyes snapped to him in shock. "You think i'm fat?" His eyes were wide.

Gryffindor girls started falling all over themselves, trying to reasure Harry that he wasn't fat. But, Ron glowered at them.

Ron growled, "Of course I think you're fat. Look at you, you're as big as a quaffle!"

Draco and Hermione growled at the youngest Weasley male. Draco said, "Harry's not fat! Honestly, Weasel, you wouldn't know anything if it weren't for Hermione and Harry!"

"I don't need them! I never have!" Ron shouted. "They're nothing but traitors to Gryffindor! Harry's always putting us all in danger! He's a freak that can't decide if he wants a woman or a man!"

Everyone stared at Ron in horror. How could the guy go from being best friends with Harry to hating him so fast? Lavender Brown looked over at Harry. His emerald eyes were huge, and he had tears falling down his cheeks. She ran over to him. "Oh, Har-Har!" She hugged him, wiping the tears gently from his cheeks. "It's ok, Harry. He's just an idiot. Don't listen to him."

Hermione and Draco looked at Harry, before Hermione punched Ron in anger and Draco said, "Everyone can leave. Write your essay, and you can turn it in to Professor Lupin by the next time this class meets." Everyone left, but no one was faster to leave than Ron. Draco and Hermione walked over to Harry, and comforted him.

~HPDMHG~DB~HPDMHG~

Harry, Draco, and Hermione walked into the two-story building used for Harry's 'meetings'. They had taken a few hours to calm down, and now they were ready to take on more dominants being around them. Harry sat down next to his escort, and fellow submissive, before turning to look at the dominants that stood looking back at him. "I'm just going to be calling out the names of the ones I think will make the best mates," Harry said. He ignored the outrage from some of the doms, and continued, "Johnny, Adam, Anthony, Blaise, Tom, and my grounding mate will be Sev." Harry watched as each dominant he named walked up to the table where he sat. They all seemed a little shocked, and Harry dismissed the others.

The young 16-year-old dominant came and hugged Harry. "Congrats on finding the rest of your mates."

"Thanks." The boy ran off before Harry could say more. Harry turned to the elder beside him. "Elder Kyrimm, thank you for all that you have done. Oh, I've got a question: How did Hermione get the Draken inheritance? I thought her parents were muggles."

Elder Kyrimm frowned slightly. "Well, it could be that she's adopted or that somewhere in her family is a squib from a Draken pairing." He looked at Severus. "Do you have an inheritance potion?"

"I always keep potions of all kinds on me," Severus said. He handed over a phial with a weird-looking liquid in it. "Miss Granger, add 3 drops of your blood to the potion and we'll pour the potion on a special parchment."

* * *

><p>Guys, Gals, I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to type this up. I've been having family troubles. I keep trying to pretend that everything is ok, and it works for a bit, but then I get depressed again. Sorry for the inconvenience. I know it's short, and rushed, but I wanted to let you guys know that I'm still alive. Lol. R&amp;R!<p> 


	9. Hermione's Past and Ron's Detention

A/N: ryouXichigo-lover, Nayeri, Paddygurl, and Kate: Thanks! On to ch. 9!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Hermione's Past, and Ron's Special Detention<p>

_Last Time on Draken Blood:_

_Harry, Draco, and Hermione walked into the two-story building used for Harry's 'meetings'. They had taken a few hours to calm down, and now they were ready to take on more dominants being around them. Harry sat down next to his escort, and fellow submissive, before turning to look at the dominants that stood looking back at him. "I'm just going to be calling out the names of the ones I think will make the best mates," Harry said. He ignored the outrage from some of the doms, and continued, "Johnny, Adam, Anthony, Blaise, Tom, and my grounding mate will be Sev." Harry watched as each dominant he named walked up to the table where he sat. They all seemed a little shocked, and Harry dismissed the others._

_The young 16-year-old dominant came and hugged Harry. "Congrats on finding the rest of your mates."_

_"Thanks." The boy ran off before Harry could say more. Harry turned to the elder beside him. "Elder Kyrimm, thank you for all that you have done. Oh, I've got a question: How did Hermione get the Draken inheritance? I thought her parents were muggles."_

_Elder Kyrimm frowned slightly. "Well, it could be that she's adopted or that somewhere in her family is a squib from a Draken pairing." He looked at Severus. "Do you have an inheritance potion?"_

_"I always keep potions of all kinds on me," Severus said. He handed over a phial with a weird-looking liquid in it. "Miss Granger, add 3 drops of your blood to the potion and we'll pour the potion on a special parchment."_

~HP~DB~HP~

After Hermione did what she was told, and they poured the potion on the parchment Severus had, everyone leaned in to watch as names appeared...

Hermione Jean Granger

Birth name: Maria Antoinette Grindlewald

Birth father: Gellert Jeb Grindlewald

Birth mother (bearer): Francis Antonio Grindlewald

Siblings: John Lucas Grindlewald (dominant male draken, oldest, has grandkids), Victoria Rose Georgeson nee Grindlewald (witch, has grandkids), Carrie Lianne Grindlewald (witch), Edmond Lucian Grindlewald (wizard, has grandkids), Frederic Jason Kyrimm nee Grindlewald (submissive male draken, has grandkids).

Adopted father: [big blur here] Granger

Adopted mother: [big blur here] Granger

Officiator for adoption: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Hermione stared at the parchment. Her face was completely void of color, as she asked, "Why are their names blurred? And most of my siblings are grandparents? I have nieces and nephews, and great- nieces and nephews?"

Elder Kyrimm stared at Hermione in shock. "You're my little sister? Well, I can explain why most of us have grandkids, and why you are so much younger than me. Our parents had you so late in life. They are still alive, I hope. John's got five kids still alive, and ten grandkids. You'll probably never meet him and his family. They moved out of the country decades ago. Victoria might not have been a draken, but she has two children. She also has five grandkids. Carrie never had any kids, and says she's just fine without them. Edmond has one child and two grandkids. I have four children, and three grandkids. For some reason, our line is getting weaker... but you seem to be a strong draken. Maybe you'll have more luck." He hugged his baby sister, and said, "I don't know why the Grangers' names are blurred. Maybe we'll find out soon. Do you want to be called Maria again? Or do you want to remain Hermione?"

Hermione pulled away from Frederic, her brother, and looked around at Harry's other mates. "I'll have to think about it."

Harry cuddled up to her. "Let's go Mione. We can talk it over in our rooms if you like. Or we could do something else, if you want to think it over alone. It's up to you." He kissed her cheek. Then he looked at Frederic, "You are welcome to come visit anytime, just not right now, okay? Go tell your family if you want..."

~HP~DB~HP~

Harry sat on the couch with Hermione on one side and Draco on the other. Severus and Tom were on the love-seat, Blaise was sitting in the arm chair, and Johnny was sitting on the floor in front of Blaise and leaning back against his legs. Adam and Anthony walked into the living room with tea and coffee on one tray, and brandy and firewhiskey on the other tray. Setting down the trays, and serving the drinks, Adam picked up Harry to sit down with Harry in his lap, while Anthony sat between Severus' legs and had his head on the potion master's knee.

Hermione sipped at her tea. She was so confused. Why would Dumbledore take her from her fathers and give her to two muggles? Why couldn't he have left her and let her be happy with her true family? Well, now she had a new family, with Harry and the others, and Dumbledore couldn't tear them apart! If he tried, she'd find his soft spot and tear into it... She laughed mentally.

Harry looked at his friend. "Hermione, Maria, are you okay? You've got an evil smirk on your face."

Hermione turned to him. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what I'll do to Dumbledore if he tries to break up this family." She saw the wicked smirks on the other dominants' faces, and she smiled sweetly. "Oh, I think I know what I want to do about my name, but I want to hear your opinions: Should I stay Hermione? Or should I go back to Maria?"

Draco spoke up. "Definitely Maria. Just think about the look on Dumble's face!"

"Yes, Maria would be nice. I'd rather not call you 'miss Granger' in class," Severus said, with a small smirk. "Besides, 'miss Grindlewald' would make a bigger splash... as muggles would say."

Everyone laughed at that. "I think that you should do what ever you want to do," Tom said, smiling at Hermione.

Blaise smiled at Hermione. "Do what you want, Hermione."

Johnny thought for a minute. "Maria suits you."

Anthony nodded. "I like it."

"I think you should stay Hermione. It will be too confusing with the name change, but if you want to go by Maria, that's cool too." Adam leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Harry was smiling brightly when Hermione turned to look at him. "I love you no matter what. Whatever you choose will be fine with me, but I think Johnny's right: Maria suits you." He leaned over to kiss her on the lips.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks guys. From now on, call me Maria." They continued drinking and talking about whatever came to mind. She saw Adam rubbing Harry's baby bump, and her heart swelled with happiness. "So, do you want to eat in the Great Hall or here?" She asked.

Harry frowned. "I should eat in the Great Hall, but I don't really want to get too close to Dumbledore right now... so here is fine." He got up from Adam's lap and walked to the kitchen. "I'll cook." He ignored the protests, and started making Chicken and Dumplings. He also made huge, fluffy, layered, buttermilk biscuits.

Johnny walked up behind Harry, and held him close as he cooked. "You can make American meals? I can see I'm going to enjoy your meals." He nuzzled Harry's neck, making the younger man shiver in pleasure. When Harry was done plating up the food, and everyone started eating, Johnny moaned in delight. "I was right. Harry, this is amazing!"

Harry blushed. "Thanks, Johnny."

Blaise said, "Johnny's right. It's delicious." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

~HP~DB~HP~

Harry stood at the front of the classroom. He watched as the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins walked into the room. He was saddened to see that Ron glared at him briefly before sitting down. Harry cleared his throat when everyone was seated, and they all looked at him. "Class, today we have a guest. He will be listening to us, and keeping an eye on all troublemakers. Be on your best behavior." He turned towards the blackboard, where a chair was, and said, "You can show yourself now, Adam."

Adam removed the disillusionment, and looked at the students. "My name is Adam McCarthy. You would do well to call me Mr. McCarthy. If anyone causes problems in this class, you don't want to know what I'm allowed to do." He smirked slightly.

Harry rolled his eyes, not that anyone besides Adam saw. He turned back to the class. "I have a small quiz for you, and then we will continue with our lesson." Harry passed out the quiz with a flick of his wand, and then he sat down behind his desk. "You may begin."

Everyone looked down at their quiz, and stared at the questions. A SMALL quiz?! Hermione and Draco raised an eyebrow at each other before going back to the quiz. Hermione reread the questions slowly.

_Section One: What you know..._

_1a. What is a Patronus?_

_1b. How can you use it?_

_2. What is the spell used on boggarts?_

_3. What do you do if you are surrounded by enemies, and you've lost your wand?_

_4. Name four ways to defeat your opponent without killing them._

_5a. What should you do if there is a werewolf near you that hasn't had his potion?_

_5b. What kind of potion does the werewolf need to take to keep his/her mind?_

_Section Two: What you might know..._

_6. How do you regrow bones, or mend them?_

_7. What potions can be used to help you in a fight?_

_8. How do you heal major cuts from a dark spell?_

_9. How can learning wandless and wordless spells help you?_

_10. Why should you know a little of the Dark Arts?_

_Section Three: What we will go over...  
><em>

_11. What are the Veela laws about mates?_

_12. Are Drakens and Vampires Dark Creatures? Or simply misunderstood?_

_13. What are marriage laws for a magical creature and a witch or wizard?_

_14. Why do we need to learn about magical creatures and their laws?_

_15. Why do you think I put this third section on the quiz? Write a full 5-sentence paragraph._

* * *

><p>So, how do you like this chapter? I know that Ron was supposed to get a detention, but he will next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but school is about to start soon and I've been trying to get ready for classes. R&amp;R!<p> 


	10. Ron's Detention, and Baby Names

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Ron's Detention, and Baby Names<p>

_Last Time on Draken Blood:_

_Section Three: What we will go over...  
><em>

_11. What are the Veela laws about mates?_

_12. Are Drakens and Vampires Dark Creatures? Or simply misunderstood?_

_13. What are marriage laws for a magical creature and a witch or wizard?_

_14. Why do we need to learn about magical creatures and their laws?_

_15. Why do you think I put this third section on the quiz? Write a full 5-sentence paragraph._

~HP~DB~HP~

As the other students wrote furiously, trying to answer as many questions as possible, Ron just sat there and glared at Harry. He glanced at his quiz, and scoffed. He wrote down the answers he knew, then looked at the third section. He started writing, smirking the whole time.

_11. I don't care; I'm not a filthy veela._

_12. All creatures are dark, and very dangerous. We should kill them all._

_13. Who cares? Why would anyone want to marry something like that?_

_14. We don't need to. They're unimportant._

_15. You put this third section on the quiz to make us all look stupid. I wonder if your new lovers put you up to this. You weren't this devious when we were friends. You were actually kinda boring. I've only got one thing to say before I end this: I'm glad Dumbledore was paying me with your money... Why should you have all that money, and my family is still poor?_

Harry was chatting with Adam when Ron's hand when up. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"I'm done."

Harry walked over, and gently took Ron's test. Turning around to walk back to the teacher's desk, he didn't see Ron's foot trip him. He started to fall, crying out and trying to protect his baby, but was caught before he could hit the ground.

Adam held the trembling body close to his own. He wasn't only trembling out of fear for the baby, but also out of anger. "Mr. Weasley, because you tripped your teacher without care for his unborn child, you have a detention with me for a week." He led Harry back to the front of the room, hearing the angry mutterings of the class. To his surprise, they weren't angry at him... they were muttering about Ron being stupid enough to try to kill Harry's baby. "Quiet down, and get back to your tests."

Hermione and Draco walked up to give Adam and Harry their quizzes and turned to glare at Ron. They sat back down at their table, and plotted ways to hurt him. When everyone was done with their quiz, and were sitting quietly, Hermione noticed Harry looking over the quizzes.

Harry couldn't believe what Ron had wrote. He glanced up at the red-head, and frowned. "Class, I want to go over the third section of the quiz for you." He picked up Draco's quiz. "This person got most of the answers right. Number eleven: The Veela law about mates is that they should be able to find their own mate. If their mate is killed, the Veela is allowed to kill the person responsible without retribution. Even denying a Veela mate the right to see and marry their Veela, is a major offense to the Veela Nation." Harry nodded. "That is correct. Number twelve: Every being has a dark side and a light side. Most Vampires and Drakens are misunderstood. They only want to survive, have a family, and work without ridicule. Number thirteen: Most magical creatures have the same marriage laws. They protect the mate, or spouse, from harm and protect themselves from harm. These laws, which are heavily guarded by each magical creature species, are in place so that no one may separate mates and/or married couples just because one is a magical creature. Number fourteen: We need to learn about magical creatures and their laws so that we don't get killed or imprisoned because of negligence." Harry looked at the class. Most of them were in awe of the information. "The last question was why you thought I put the third section on the quiz. This person wrote: I think you put this third section on the quiz to get us to think about people not like us, so that we might one day understand them. Although, why we would need to know about all of their laws escapes me at the moment. Maybe our class will be split in two, so that we could learn more that way. Or, maybe, there will be a new class next year that will teach us etiquette. Either way, I like the idea of us learning about magical creatures like Vampires and Drakens, even Veela."

Ron stood up. "Why are you doing this? Our lives are much easier without those filthy creatures!"

Adam walked over to him, and towered over the tall red-head. "Don't you realize that most pure-blooded families have at least one kind of magical creature in their family? Even the Weasleys have some creature blood in them. Go ask your parents, or any of your brothers, if you don't believe me." He walked to the door and stood next to it.

Harry glared at Ron. "Mr. Weasley, since you just called everyone's attention to your childishness, I'll just go ahead and read your last answer to the class. Number fifteen: You put this third section on the quiz to make us all look stupid. I wonder if your new lovers put you up to this. You weren't this devious when we were friends. You were actually kinda boring. I've only got one thing to say before I end this: I'm glad Dumbledore was paying me with your money... Why should you have all that money, and my family is still poor?" Harry stood there, watching as Ron got red in the face and the other students glared at the red-faced red-head. Harry continued, "Added onto your week of detentions with Adam, you will also have a week of detentions with two of your classmates directing them. Your first detention with Adam is tonight at seven in this classroom. You have also lost Griffindor 20 points, and a keeper. I'm sure the team can find a new player. Class dismissed."

~HP~DB~HP~

Harry and his mates were walking to the Great Hall, when they saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny heading up to Dumbledore's office. "Hey, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley. What's going on?"

Ginny smiled at Harry. "Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak to us. Oh, I heard about what Ron did in your class today. I agree, he was being childish and rude. Good luck with him."

"Sorry about my youngest, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, patting him on the shoulder. "I don't know what's gotten into him."

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley. Good luck, you two, with Dumbledore. Don't look him in the eyes." Harry and his mates left the two women, and made it to the Great Hall. "I've thought of baby names," Harry said to Draco as they sat down next to Severus at the Head Table.

"Yes?" asked Draco.

"Yep. Orion Drake Malfoy, if the baby's a boy. Named after my godfather and you. Rose Lilian Narcissa Malfoy, if the baby's a girl. Rose, to carry on the flower names of my mum's family; Lilian after my mum; and Narcissa, after your mum." Harry smiled at the surprised look on Draco's face.

"I love the names, Harry!" Draco exclaimed. He kissed Harry on the mouth in front of everyone.

Harry blushed. After the kiss, Harry turned to Severus. "What do you think, professor?"

Severus gave him a playful smirk. "They're great names for a Malfoy child or a Potter child. Since they will be both, it's perfect."

~HP~DB~HP~

Ron walked into the Defense classroom at seven that night. He was bored, and didn't think the person directing his detention would be that hard on him. Adam McCarthy didn't look so tough. Ron sat down at his desk, getting ready to write some lines or whatever the man was going to make him do, when the man himself walked down from the second story office.

"Get up, Mr. Weasley." When the teenager did as he was told, Adam moved the desks and chairs to the center of the room with a wave of his wand. "You really messed up today in class. You tripped Harry, and almost killed our baby. Then you insulted us. By all rights, I could kill you right now. But, for Harry's sake, I won't yet. Instead, today you will write on this blackboard 500 times: I will respect all magical creatures and pregnant people. Get to work." Adam waved his wand again, and the blackboard moved to where it could span along one side of the classroom. He sat down behind the teacher's desk to grade papers while Ron worked.

An hour or two later, Ron threw down the chalk he held. "This is enough! I can't write anymore! My hand's cramping, and I've got somewhere to be. The Headmaster has something big for me to do. I'm going to be Head Auror after I graduate." Ron was smug.

"Oh?" Adam asked. "So, you are going to graduate, and automatically become Head Auror?"

"Of course," Ron smirked. "Headmaster Dumbledore promised to pull some strings."

Adam smirked back. "We shall see then. You can finish tonight's detention tomorrow night, same time." He pushed Ron out of the room, and hurried back to his young lover.

~HP~DB~HP~

Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise were finishing up their homework while the older mates were in Severus' office discussing how to keep Harry safe. Harry sighed. "This is getting annoying. I can feel the tension, you two," He said to Hermione and Draco.

Blaise moved closer to Harry. "They're dominant drakens. They need to fight at some point to show who's more dominant that the other." He cuddled Harry, "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from them."

At that moment, Draco must have sneered at Hermione or something, because Hermione leapt over the coffee table and slammed into him. Fists were flying, and growls and grunts were echoing throughout the room. Johnny and the others ran out of Sev's office, but no one interfered with the fight. Hermione also used her claws, not because it was a female thing to do, but because it left the most damage. Hermione, or Marie, and Draco rolled back and forth.

* * *

><p>So, how do you like this chapter? R&amp;R!<p> 


	11. AN:

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. The only excuses I have are that I'm currently taking online classes, which take a chunk of my time, and I'm having trouble writing the chapters of my stories. I will try to get some out when I can. I'm sorry for the long wait.**_

_**SevLoverKat**_


End file.
